mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Admin request - Jimcloud
Sooo. Hi. This is an admin request thing. Yeah. Just to make sure you knew that and everything. Background So I guess this is a thing? I'm Jimcloud, I guess you can call me Tasha if calling a girl "Jim" is too weird for you. I've been playing Heroes of Might and Magic since I was about seven years old, and watching my dad play it since I was, eh, four? Five? At some point during my Heroes of Might and Magicing exploits, I happened upon an empty wiki, and decided to make it into a proper, functioning Wiki. It was a couple of weeks later that someone informed me of Heroespedia, to my embarrassment, and I received adminship here as part of the "merger" between the two. I didn't really do much here then, it looked like the Wiki was doing just fine at the time, and didn't really need my help, so I just kind of... vanished into the aether. But now I am back, and ready for action! Contributions *310 mainspace and 343 filespace edits, during which I have made 44 non-disambig/redirect pages personally. *sorting out pages' categories and image categories, helping organize things behind the scenes. *Formerly an admin on this Wiki (admittedly, didn't do much with the title then) *Admin on the Final Fantasy Wiki. Vote # # - Jimcloud is one of the most active members in this group, and adding an admin could make things move more quickly.Narve (talk) 19:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments Of note: With adminship I would have the ability to move files (so I wouldn't have to pester people to do it when I wanted them moved) and to delete pages (to clean my own darned messes up), and if made admin, I do intend to start some serious work on getting rid of the many, many blank pages this Wiki is ridden with, so it can receive some Spotlight. 17:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Result Since there is no opposition, and, given the fact you have been an admin before, I re-instate your admin tools. Congratulations, then! Energy X ∞ 08:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :D The deletions you are seeing this evening (morning, I suppose, I need to go to bed...) are something of a prelude to what you'll be seeing tomorrow. I'd estimate that we should be able to beat this particular spotlight qualification in less than a week. 09:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :: I can't believe these words. I wish more people were as dedicated as you are. Well, back to work, then! We have a lot of info to write down! Energy X ∞ 11:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Believe them now? :3 I'm at the point now where some of my deletions from last night are being replaced in recent changes by my current deletions. I'd put us at about 400 deletions for the day so far and I've only been working on it for an hour since I woke up. 19:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC)